Operacion 'deshacernos de las maniaticas colegiala
by Iris Tsukiyono
Summary: ¿Que locas ideas se les ocurrira al cuarteto de asesinos para alejar a la manada de estudiantes que acechan la floreria todos los dias?
1. Chapter 1

"Operación deshacernos de las maniáticas colegialas"

Introducción…

-¡Ya estoy arto de todo esto!- grito un pelirrojo haciendo exaltar al otro miembro

- ¿De que hablas Aya-kun?- interrogo un joven castaño

- ¡Ahhhh!- bostezo otro- bonito grito de mañana Aya

- Cállate ¬¬

- Omi, ¿que le pasa a este?

- No lo se, cuando entre ya estaba enojado- dijo el castaño

- ¡¡¡Que no se hartan de sufrir lo mismo todo los días!!!- volvió a gritar el pelirrojo

- ¿Te refieres a las colegialas?- dijo entrando otro hombre- ¡OH!, si, buenos días

- De quien más podría estar quejándome ¬¬

- Creo que se levanto con el pie izquierdo n.nU -Omi

- Que tiene de malo, para mi es un placer ver a tantas chicas reunidas….

- Bla bla bla Youji- dijo Aya- como no te vas a quejar si lo único que haces es coquetear con todas ¬¬

- Vamos no se peleen tan temprano- se interpuso el joven de cabello café entre sus dos amigos- nada ganan con pelearse

- Lo que quieren las chicas es conseguir que seamos sus novios- comento Omi

- Aja, ¿pero que podemos hacer?- le pregunto el moreno

- Se han dado cuenta que vienen mas mujeres que hombres…

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra si quiera pensarlo Omi!!!!!- exclamo el rubio

- Cállate Kudou ¬¬- Aya- prosigue Omi

- Bien, mmmm…. es que no se si lo acepten hacer lo que planeo

- YO NO- dijo enojado Youji- mí reputación estaría en juego

- No entiendo nada - ese fue Ken

- Con tal de acabar esta pesadilla hago lo que sea- dijo Aya

- Podríamos fingir que somos pareja y así las chicas pensarían que somos gays y ya no creerían nada con nosotros

- ¡NO!- exclamaron los tres

- Solo era una sugerencia U.U

- Bueno…. pensándolo bien es buena idea- dijo Ken

- Ken-kun gracias TT.TT

- Ahhh- suspiro- que otra nos queda- agrego Aya

- ¡¡QUE!!- grito Youji- ni loco formo parte de esto, NUNCA

- Lo haces o te parto en trocitos ¬¬- lo amenazo Aya con su katana recién afilada

- Glup!, o...oo...ok, lo haré


	2. Chapter 2

Acto I

Los cuatros floristas se encontraban haciendo sus deberes apresuradamente antes que la manada de jóvenes llegara. Ya bastante estaban retrazados y con esas chicas perderían todos sus clientes.

- Me rehusó, no quiero ser la pareja del Sr. Mírame y no me toques, no señor, con el no

- Deja de estar quejándote y ponte a trabajar Youji ¬¬, estamos muy atrasados- lo regaño Aya

- No quiero TT.TT- se puso a barrer

- Lo siento Youji-kun pero tu quedas bien con Aya-kun- se burlo Omi

- ¿Y eso porque?

- Porque tal vez pensarían que estas abusando de nosotros por ser menores jajajajajajajajaja- Ken se tiro al piso por el ataque de risa

- Te voy a barrer ¬¬

- No será violar jajajajajajajajajaja- sale corriendo para evitar el ataque

- ¡No huyas cobarde!

- ¡Ahhhhh! Youji-kun se ve adorable hoy, ¿no lo crees Katsumi?- Las chicas empezaron a llegar- ¡Ahhh!, mira, Aya esta hermoso el día de hoy

- Que tanto miran ¬¬, si no van a comprar algo ¡LARGUENSEN!- exclamo Aya

- Omi-kun te vez adorable con esa camisa- Omi llevaba puesto una camisa azul con unos jeans semi- ajustados a su cuerpo blancos

- Ken-kun reacciona- Omi le piso su pie- ¿no crees que deberías ponerte un poquito celoso?- casi en susurro

- Omi yo no puedo hacer esto, es demasiado vergonzoso- se ruboriza

- Entonces no te enojes por lo que voy hacer- Omi se acerca más a Ken y este se pone rojo como tomate. Se acercas más y más, Ken se quedo congelado por lo que iba hacer Omi. Ya estaba a punto de rozar sus labios cuando escucharon un grito

- ¡Ahhhhhh!, Vieron, Vieron- gritaba una joven. Ken y Omi se acercaron para ver que causo semejante alboroto y encontraron a Aya y Youji tirados en el piso dándose un beso

- Creo que te ganaron Omi, ¿ahora que se supone que hacemos?- dijo Ken

- Esto...- Omi se lanza contra Ken para robarle un beso

- ¡Son gays!- dijo una de ella y empezó a llorar

Después de las escenas que presenciaron las jóvenes ninguna regreso en toda la tarde

- Youji por favor ya sal del baño- suplicaba Ken- llevas una hora hay dentro

- No saldré nunca

- Por Dios solo fue un beso

- SOLO UN BESO, SOLO CON UNO BASTA PARA… para... ¡Ahhh!, ahora todas las chicas piensan que soy gay, ¡¡¡MALDICION!!!

- Que exagerado eres . 

- Tu que sabes, a ti no te besaron ¬¬

- Si lo hicieron U.U- Youji abre la puerta

- ¿Que dijiste? o.O

- Omi me beso U//U

- QUE QUE, pe… pe… pero, oye, ¿no crees que Omi en verdad sea gay?

- ¿y que me dices de Aya?... por cierto ¿Dónde están?

Ken y Youji fueron a buscarlos. Revisaron todos los cuartos (hasta los closet n.nU), la florería, afuera de ella (las calles de alrededor) pero nada que les dijera donde podrían encontraste aquellos dos.

- Ahora si que sospecho . - dijo Youji

- Sospechas que ¬o¬ - dijo un hombre tras el

- ¡Aya!, ¿Dónde demonios andabas?

- Fui a comprar la cena ¬//¬


	3. Chapter 3

Acto II

- ¡Ahhhhh Youji-kun!- grito una chica- Youji-kun mañana cumplo 18 años, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- Con….- Aya le tapa la boca

- Youji es mío comprendes ¬¬… Ahora, VALLANSEN LAS QUE NO VAN A COMPRAR- ordeno Aya

- Pero que demonios crees que estas diciendo ¬//¬

- Ponte a trabajar quieres ¬o¬

- Chisa escuchaste eso, Aya-kun esta celoso, ¡¡¡¡kawaiii!!!!

- Ahh- suspiro

- ¿Qué te pasa Omi?- pregunto el moreno

- Creo que será muy difícil deshacernos de ellas U.U

- Ya lo creo, parece que les gusta esto, aunque no a todas….- Ken mira a un joven llorando junto con su amiga

- Akane ¡bua! ¡bua!, ¡Ken-kun es gay!

- Calmate Nanase, no es para tanto- consolaba a su amiga

- Que se cree ese Aya diciendo semejante cosa- llego Youji con sus compañeros

- Pues es el único que si esta tomando todo en serio- comento Ken, se le quedo mirando a Omi- ¿que pretendes hacer Omi? o.O- Omi se estaba acercando a Ken

- Yo… yo…este… nada, nada…. Voy a ver si hay algún pedido- sale corriendo del lugar

- Y a este que mosco le pico

- No se pero cuídate, hay viene Aya- Youji voltea para atrás y mira la pelirrojo acercándose lentamente- nos vemos- Ken se va atender a una anciana

- Maldito no me dejes solo ¬¬ - vuelve a voltear- ¡hay!, ahora que hago, que pretende Aya . - Aya le toca el hombro y Youji voltea completamente- ¿Qué pasa?

- solo quería saber porque Omi salio corriendo- comento Aya

- ¡Ahhh!, era eso- dijo aliviado

- SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO ¬O¬

- Jeje, no, en nada, lo juro

- Me puedes contestar lo de Omi ¬¬

- No se n.nU

- Idiota ¬¬U - se va

Por la noche, después de que Aya hizo otra de sus escenas (besar a Youji) porque Youji se estaba pasando de amable (ósea coqueteando n.nU), los cuatro estaban reunidos en la sala recostados en los sofás muertos de aburrimiento, esa noche no tendrían ningún trabajo.

- Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido- repetía una y otra vez Youji

- Ya cállate quieres ¬¬- Aya estaba a punto de explotar

- Porque no hacemos algo entretenido- comento Ken

- ¿Cómo que?- pregunto Youji. Ken no respondió, se le quedo mirando a Omi que dormía profundamente a su lado- uno menos, faltan tres

- Déjenlo en paz, fue el único que trabajo dignamente hoy ¬o¬ - los reprocho Aya- porque no se ponen a leer si en verdad están aburridos

- Si me pongo a leer me voy a quedar dormido ¬¬ - Youji

- No vayan a empezar a pelea…- Ken se quedo mudo al sentir una mano en su parte de abajo- Youji ayuda- el rubio volteo

- ¿Qué?- Ken le señalo lo sucedido- O.O

- Podrías moverlo, no quiero despertarlo // - suplico

- Ni loco, quitatelo tu O//O – Ken movió la mano de Omi cuidadosamente pero lo único que hizo fue empeorar la situación ya que Omi al sentir movimiento se acomodo para estar mas a gusto en el regazo de Ken y rodeo su cintura como si fuera su oso de peluche – cree que eres su peluche jajajajajaja

- No es gracioso ¬//¬ - Ken sacude a Omi- Omi despierta, hey Omi- nada- duerme como roca, ¡Omi despierta!- el chico abre los ojos

- ¿Que pasa?

- Podrías dejar de abrazarme- Omi mira lo sucedido y se pone como tomate

- Lo siento Ken-kun U//U- se levanta- buenas noches a todos- sale despavorido del lugar

- o.O – los tres

- Por eso te dije que lo movieras o.O

Aya se levanta de su asiento, se despide de los chicos con la excusa de irse también a dormir y se dirige a la habitación de Omi

- ¿Omi que tienes? – Pregunta el pelirrojo - ¿puedo pasar?

- Pasa, me da igual - le contesto de mal modo - ¿Qué deseas? – le abre la puerta al pelirrojo

- Saber que demonios te esta pasando – replica – Omi si te gusta Ken ¡¿Por qué no se lo dices?!

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – o.O

- Creo que es obvio por todo lo que haz estado haciendo y la actitud que tomas – se sentó en la cama – es preferible que le digas lo que sientes a estar sufriendo todos los días, ¿no lo crees?

- Pero si se lo confieso voy a perder su amistad – comienza a llorar – y no quiero… eso – Aya lo abraza – snif… gracias Aya-kun

- Los dos estamos pasando por lo mismo Omi – Omi se aleja de el

- ¡¿Quieres decir que … que te … que te gusta You… Youji?!

- Por que crees que encuentro cualquier excusa para besarlo sin que sospeche – guiña el ojo – te propongo una cosa, yo hablo con Ken y tú con Youji

- Demo... De acuerdo


	4. Chapter 4

Acto III

Y al día siguiente…

Aya se encontraba observando detalladamente todos los movimientos del castaño esperando un momento libre de este para poder platicar con el a solas sin que nadie escuchara su platica. Igual, Omi no le quitaba los ojos a Youji, algo que a Aya no le terminaba de gustar, esperando el momento justo para hablar con el.

- Los tulipanes no se dan en esta época del año, señor – Ken llevaba media hora tratando de convencer a su cliente - ¿no gusta alguna otra flor para su esposa?

- A ella le gustan los tulipanes – le contesto

- Comprendo, pero dudo que encuentre en alguna florería tulipanes, no puedo ayudarlo, tal vez si halle pero solo pequeños brotes para adornos, la flor completa todavía no florece – comenzaba hartarse

- Y, ¿usted tiene esos adornos? – pregunto el cliente

- No señor, lo siento, puede ir a este lugar – Ken le entrega un volante de una nueva florería – gracias por venir n.n

- De nada, gracias por su ayuda

- ¿Omi? – Pregunta el castaño - ¿Qué tanto miras?

- Solo espero – contesto

- ¿Qué esperas? o.O

- El momento justo – volvió hablar

- ¿Nani? – Intrigado - ¿Qué momento?

- Nada, solo espero – seguía observando a su misión – Aya-kun te esta hablando – continua mirando como Youji platica con una muchacha – te va a ir mal Youji-kun – comento para si

- ¿Qué pasa Aya?, Omi me dijo que me estabas hablando – agarra al pelirrojo distraído

- ¿Eh?, ah, si, quisiera hablar contigo en privado – lo sujeta del brazo llevándose a la parte trasera del local

- ¿De que quieres hablar? – Ken pensaba alguna cosa que hubiese hecho mal para estar en esa situación

- Si piensas que hiciste algo que no me gusto te estas equivocando, es respecto a Omi – argumento el pelirrojo

- ¿Omi? ¿Qué tiene que ver Omi conmigo? – lo van a volver loco al pobre

- Le gustas, Omi esta enamorado de ti – misión completa

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! – los pájaros salen volando del susto - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? y ¿Por qué?, ¿Te lo dijo o sacaste una conclusión por su forma de actuar?

- Ambas, ayer hable con el – le toca el hombre – Ken, si no le correspondes solo no lo hagas sufrir demasiado, no creo que lo soporte, ¿esta bien?

- S..i, gracias o.o

Mientras tanto…

- Youji-kun, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? – lo aborda Omi al momento que Youji dejo de platicar con su "cliente"

- Claro, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Youji algo preocupado

- Youji-kun… no se como comenzar u//u

- A ver, ¿Se trata de alguien? – empieza el juego de adivinanzas

- Hai, de Aya-kun

- OK, ¿Algún mensaje de el?

- Hai

- ¿Cuál es? – o.O

- A Aya-kun le gustas

- ¡¿NANI?! Escuche bien, ¿Dijiste que le gusto? – Dios mío, Dios mío, a Aya le gusto - ¿Algo más?

- Iie, habla con el, ¿si?, prométemelo

- De acuerdo, te lo prometo, hablare con el mas tarde

… Por la noche (ta ta ta tan)

Ken se encontraba en la cocina "intentando" preparar la cena, Omi se encontraba con el ayudándolo porque se lo había pedido. Después de la plática con Aya decidió aclarar las cosas con Omi el mismo día. Llevaba toda la tarde pensando en el y no podía quitarse de la cabeza su imagen, tal vez se estaba enamorado de Omi solo que no era posible, a el le gustan las mujeres, eso esta muy claro, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza enamorarse de un hombre y menos de su compañero, pero…

- Omi… - intento hablar

- ¿Qué pasa Ken-kun? – Omi tampoco había intercambiado palabra o mirada alguna con Ken desde que hablo con Youji

- Me pasas la sal - ¡demonios!, no puedo tocar el tema T.T

- ¿No crees que ya le pusiste demasiada sal? – observa la sopa

- ¿Tu crees? – Prueba la sopa – ya la arruine TT.TT

- Tiene arreglo Ken-kun - Omi le hecha algunos condimentos de los que Ken no tenia conocimiento alguno – ahora si es comestible

- Eres buen cocinero, ya te puedes casar jajaj… - Ken para de reír y se arma de valor para hablar sobre el tema que tanto trata de evitar – Omi te puedo preguntar algo

- Claro, ¿Qué es? – empieza a preparar la mesa

- ¿Es verdad que me amas? – diablos, porque lo dije tan directo . 

- Ken yo… - o//o

- Solo contesta la pregunta, Omi – preparaba el postre

- Si, te amo Ken – se empezó alejar de la cocina

- Por favor no te vayas, me cuesta trabajo hablar de esto, no huyas Omi, ¿acaso no deseas una respuesta? – lo sujeto de la mano y se miraron directamente

- ¿Puedes soltarme?

- Solo si prometes que no te iras, quiero terminar la conversación – le libera el brazo

- Habla – se sienta en el comedor

- ¿No piensas decir nada? – o.O

- Que quieres que diga, Ken, ya te lo dije todo, te amo, ¿quieres la razón?, no tiene importancia porque se que tu no me correspondes, no debí aceptar la propuesta de Aya-kun U.U – lagrimas resbalan de sus ojos azulados

- No se si no te correspondo, ¿me das tiempo? – se sienta a su lado

- Claro, no puedo perder nada, ¿te ayudo con el postre?

- Por favor TT.TT

- Te daré clases de cocina Ken jajajajaja – continúan la preparación del postre

Después de estar Ken y Omi dos horas preparando la cena, riendo de los "tremendos" errores que cometía Ken. La cena se encontraba delicadamente puesta en la cena (estaban aburridos así que decoraron el lugar). Omi abrió la boca para llamar a los mayores para comer pero un grito lo desconcertó.

- ¡¡¡TE LA PASAS TODO EL MALDITO DIA COQUETEANDO CON CADA JOVEN QUE ENTRA A LA TIENDA!!! – exclamo el pelirrojo

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que a ti te gusten los hombres y te pongas celoso! – comenzó la pelea

- Creo que Youji metió la pata – comento Ken – ojala no se lancen nada

- Me preocupa Aya-kun. Va a salir muy lastimado – dijo triste Omi

- Ya me lo imagino, ¿Por qué no pueden arreglar las cosas como adultos? – U.U

- Creo que cenaremos solos u.u

- ¿Acaso te molesta?, mas postre para mi :D

- Tacaño ¬¬

- Si tanto te molesta y te atreves a regañarme por todo, ¿Por qué mandaste a Omi a decirme que te gusto? – continuaban la pelea

- Lo hubiera hecho yo mismo idiota, pero no se te a ocurrido que le estaba haciendo un favor a Omi – sostenía un libro por si tuviese que protegerse de algún golpe de su compañero

- Suelta ese libro Aya, no pienso pegarte, no pienso hacer nada – se recarga en la pared - ¿Qué te atrajo de mi?

- ¿Qué? O.O

- ¿Qué te atrajo de mi? ¿Por qué te gusto? – Aya seguía perplejo por la pregunta - ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche en ese estado, señor de hielo?

- Tu estupida forma de ser, tu cuerpo, tu cabello, tus ojos, todo me atrajo, ¿estas contento? – totalmente rojo

- Interesante, me voy a cenar – sale de la habitación donde se encontraban

- ¡Un momento!, ¿Piensas irte así de fácil?

- Si, tengo hambre

Después de terminada la cena, en la que los mayores no paraban de echarse amenazas con los ojos en cada bocado que comían, cada quien partió a su cuarto y encerrarse para pensar en lo sucedido en el día.

Omi miraba la pantalla de su computadora pensando en Ken, este a su vez daba vueltas a la platica que tuvo con Omi horas atrás, no sabia si había hecho lo correcto pero no se arrepentía. Aya, aun furioso, le daba filo a su katana pensando en la actitud que tomo Youji y el porque se tuvo que enamorar de semejante idiota y Youji, el no paraba de caminar en circulo diciéndose lo estúpidamente que se comporto con Aya.

- No debí actuar de esa forma . - se regañaba Youji – pero Aya me saca de quicio – continuaba dando vueltas - ¿estará aun enojado conmigo, ahhh, no se que hacer T.T, como es posible que se halla enamorado de mi o.O

- Estupido güero, ¿Por qué eres tan lindo? ¿Por qué me enamore de semejante idiota?, ¿Qué tengo en la cabeza? - - ahora le sacaba brillo a su linda espada

- ¿Estará dormido Omi? – se preguntaba Ken – no se porque tengo necesidad de estar con el, ¿No me estaré enamorando? O.O – acostado en la cama mirando el cielorraso – mejor me duermo ya. Mañana pensare mejor

- Ken… Ken… ¿me dirás que si?


	5. Chapter 5

Acto IV

La mañana siguiente se puso tensa desde el momento en que los mayores se levantaron. Youji preparaba el desayuno malhumorado. Aya echaba fuegos por los ojos desde su cuarto, quería ir a la cocina por algo de bebe pero un rubio se lo impedía.

Por su parte los jóvenes se encontraban felices. Omi cantaba en la bañera una canción de amor y Ken estaba en la puerta de su cuarto aguantando la risa por la forma en que Omi cantaba, el enojo-cobardía de Aya y los tremendos golpes que se daba Youji en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué tan contento Ken? ¬¬ - le pregunto Aya desde su cuarto sin calmar un poco su enojo

- OH por nada, Aya, por nada – si le decía la verdad seria capas de rebanarle la cabeza. Escucho que ayer por la noche su compañero se encontraba de nuevo sacándole filo a su katana.

- Entonces no te rías ¬¬* - se metió a su cuarto en el momento en que Omi salio del baño

- Que genio tiene este cuando se levanta .

- La culpa la tiene Youji-kun – le comento Omi – Ohayo Ken-kun ^^

- Ohayo Omi, ¿esta caliente el agua?

- Mira mi espalda ;_; - la tenia completamente roja

- Baka – Ken no pudo evitar mirar de pies a cabeza a Omi – la hubieras probado primero

- Lo hice, me robaron el agua fría cuando me metí ;_;

- Jajajaja, espero no me suceda n.n – le revuelve el cabello a Omi – ya vete a cambiar. ¿Quieres ir al cine?

- Claro, me encantaría

Mientras Ken se bañaba Omi fue ayudar a Youji con el desayuno. Su compañero estaba haciendo un desastre con la comida por el gran humor con el que se levanto.

- Youji-kun yo preparo todo – dijo Omi entrando a la cocina

- Muchas gracias Omi – se dirige para afuera

- Youji-kun deberías hablar con Aya-kun

- A mi no me gustan los hombres, Omi, ¿Qué tengo que hablar con el?

- Que no te gusten no significa que le tengas que hablar así. Lo heriste muy duro y no solo dañaste su orgullo sino también sus sentimientos y eso es lo peor – continuo preparando el desayuno – al menos haz las pases con el, no te pido mucho.

- Como digas. ¿Y, van a salir tú y Ken?

- Sip, iremos al cine

- Bueno, suerte. Iré hablar con el pelirrojo entonces – sale en definitiva de la cocina

- Recuerda no lastimarlo mas Youji-kun – le grita Omi

Rato después…

Ken se encuentra en su recamara buscando que ponerse para la ida al cine con Omi. Youji y Aya se encuentran en la habitación de pelirrojo sin dirigirse la palabra y Omi espera en la cocina a que sus compañeros bajen a desayunar después de cinco llamadas.

- Perdón por tardar tanto – se disculpa Ken - ¿Qué hay de desayunar? – Omi se queda con la boca abierta al ver la vestimenta del castaño; un pantalón semi ajustado a su figura, una blusa blanca con las primeros botones sueltos dejando ver su cuello y una parte de su pecho - ¿Omi? o.O

- Ahh – sale de su trance – Pues Youji estaba haciendo huevos y los quemo todos así que prepare avena. Si quieres otra cosa la preparo ^_^

- Así esta bien ^.^ - se sienta - ¿Y aquellos dos como van?

- La verdad no se. Youji-kun se fue hablar con Aya-kun hace veinte minutos y no he escuchado sonido alguno

- Deberíamos ir a ver si siguen vivos – se levanta

- ¡No! – Lo sienta de nuevo – Youji-kun lo tiene que arreglar solo, mejor ponte a desayunar

- Wakata – engulle el plato – ¿tug no vags a cogmer?

- Hai

Ken y Omi estaban a punto de salir cuando un ruido los desconcertó…

- ¿Qué abra sido eso? – pregunto Ken

- Se escucho como si hubieran roto algo – comento Omi – mejor vamos a ver

Ambos se dirigieron a la escena del ruido y encontraron a un pelirrojo y un rubio esperando el ataque. De bajo de ellos había libros y un jarrón roto.

- Parece que iniciaron una guerra – dijo Ken al ver a sus compañeros - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Nada de tu incumbencia ¬¬ – le contesto Aya

- Aya-kun calmate, Youji-kun tu también. Nada ganan con pelearse – Omi se interpuso entro los dos para que no se golpearan - ¿Por qué están actuando así?

- Omi quitate del camino – ordeno Youji

- No lo haré hasta que dejen de comportarse como niños ¬¬ - miro a ambos – arreglen las cosas de una manera más decente o terminaran destrozando todo el lugar

- Yo quise arreglarlo de manera civilizada pero ese pelirrojo empezó a lanzarme libros ¬¬ - se quejo Youji

- ¡Ah!, pero no dices toda la verdad, maldito rubio – se defendió Aya

- Yo quiero saber la razón por la cual esta sucediendo todo esto – Ken se hallaba a cierta distancia alejado de sus compañeros por si continuaban con su combate

- Te lo diré – exclamo Aya – este desgraciado viene a mi habitación después de todo lo que mi dijo ayer con su mendiga cara de hipócrita y me dice; "Si lo que quieres es hacer el amor conmigo lo haré para que ya te calmes"

- O//O - omi

- Por Dios Youji

- ¿Qué?, ¿Eso es lo que quieres o no? No mientas Aya, te gusto.

- ¿Y eso que? No pretendo acostarme contigo aunque me este muriendo ¬¬

- No será que tienes miedo porque eres virgen todavía

- Youji-kun por favor ya basta – ordeno Omi


End file.
